psonicxtouhoufandomcom-20200214-history
Reimu Hakurei
(博麗霊夢 Hakurei Reimu) is the first main character in Touhou series of fantasy-themed manic shoot 'em ups created by a single member of Team Shanghai Alice, ZUN. Reimu is the first core character to Psonic X Touhou, and is the first character from the series to appear and the next one is Marisa Kirisame. Backstory Not much is known about Reimu's history prior to the events of the games. ZUN does mention in one of his Shanghai Alice Correspondence documents that there was a previous Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and it's generally assumed that there's a line of them. With night's darkness fast approaching, an annoyed Reimu remarks, "Believe not they will be around for you always: parents and daylight". The quote was thought to imply that Reimu knew her parents, but they're gone and she's rather bitter about it. However, her line was modified from a haiku about the transient, changing nature of things, the original subjects being parents and more. This indicates it was not likely to be a reference to her own parents, after all. Personality Reimu is straightforward, optimistic, and a bit curious. She is quick to anger if offended, but just as quick to offer help to those in need. According to Komachi, Reimu has an innocent heart that can't truly hate anyone. While rather lazy in her free time, she is highly devoted to her duties as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, resulting in a "shoot first and ask questions later" attitude to youkai extermination. It's been stated that Reimu treats everyone the same, whether they're humans, youkai or gods, giving them no particular respect or disrespect. This habit has caused her to inadvertently befriend many youkai she defeats. While she tries to keep youkai away from her shrine, this is because it makes it harder to do her job rather than because she dislikes them. At the end of the symposium in Symposium of Post-mysticism, when Reimu goes to break it up, Miko notes that though Reimu says she wants to eliminate all the youkai, she actually just wants to attain a peace in Gensokyo that doesn't require violence, like the others present wish. Appearance Tier 1 Reimu has brown-black hair which varies in length and style, though she still wears a red ribbon and matching tubes on her side-locks. She's still seen in her "miko uniform", but it now bears little in common with the standard uniform beyond the red-and-white color scheme. This uniform consists of a red skirt (rather than the standard hakama), a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a blue ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and Sarashi. Due to the color scheme, she's occasionally called the "red-white miko". Tier 2 Her attire from Touhouvania (Koumajou Densetsu: Akeiro no Koukyoukyoku). Gameplay The gameplay of this character resembles the style of Urban Legend in Limbo and early Touhou fighting games from 2000s. Vitality chart Special Cards Assist Input Legend Tag-Team-Only Assist Attacks Super Cards Ultra Card Gallery Th145Reimu.png|Reimu Hakurei in Urban Legend in Limbo. Th145Reimu2.png|Reimu Hakurei in Urban Legend in Limbo. Theme music Trailer Trivia *Michelle Ruff, the voice actress of Reimu Hakurei, is known for her voice roles of Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach, Yuki Nagato and Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann. See also * /Script * 's moves in Psonic X Touhou Category:Characters Category:Touhou Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Females Category:Reimu Hakurei Category:Playable Characters